


One Ballerina and Two Spooky Hearts

by LinaxLight (domilesl)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ballerina Rey, Ben Solo as a teacher is my crack, F/M, Indiana Jones is Han Solo, Reylo Halloween 2019, its October bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domilesl/pseuds/LinaxLight
Summary: "Fucking candy holiday bullshit." He sprays silly string all over his desk. "If I had a dog, I would be playing with my dog on Halloween, so I wouldn’t have to see fucking kids all the time." He ties fake spider webs across the ceiling.Ben Solo is a 2nd grade teacher, and Rey Niima is the music teacher across his classroom. She urges him to dress up for Halloween, and he resists. Until he can't resist any longer.





	One Ballerina and Two Spooky Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! 
> 
> This was inspired by @LikeADove_ aka Bethany, who is one of my fav fic writers ever. She wrote WCPAH, so if you haven't read that yet, don't read this and then read that, because mine is so much worse. Thanks Bethany for making me come up with a prompt and giving me inspiration to write, even though I came up with this for you ;)
> 
> Please leave comments telling me what you think Ben or Rey would dress up as.
> 
> xx

Dress up.

 

That’s what Halloween always meant to Ben Solo. He fucking  _ hates _ Halloween. How could he not? His mother, the great Leia Organa, legendary Secretary of Education, would make him pose in pictures every October 31st, alongside his sister Rose. Rose always got the fair end of the stick; she would be a cute princess, a butterfly, or a fucking fairy. Ben never could argue the fact she was indeed adorable, but it wasn’t fair that she picked what she wanted.

 

Ben always got dressed as some shitty action hero. He never even had seen the movies, never took an interest in them. But as his father was  _ Han Solo _ , the great action hero actor who played the legendary Indiana Jones, that’s all his parents ever wanted him to dress up as. One year he got his wish to dress up as a doctor, but then the kids in his 4th grade class made fun of him for being “boring” that he ended up just going as Indiana Jones  _ again _ the next year.

 

And don’t even get him started on trick-or-treating. The looks on people’s faces when they would smile at Rose’s cute outfit, and then have their face fall when looking at Ben’s “don’t fuck with me” face was comical, but irritating. 

 

He never wished more in his life that he had normal, simple, Catholic parents who believed Halloween was for heathens. Instead, they treated the holiday like it was actual Christmas.

 

_ Fucking Halloween,  _ Ben thinks as he’s scattering candy bags around his 2nd grade classroom tables. They’ve all left, but he’s in the process of getting his room ready for tomorrow. They’re his kids after all, he’s not  _ that _ much of a monster. The candy bags are scattered everywhere, each of them containing chocolate, a spooky poem, and a slime ball.

 

_ Fucking candy holiday bullshit _ . He sprays silly string all over his desk.  _ If I had a dog, I would be playing with my dog on Halloween, so I wouldn’t have to see fucking kids all the time.  _ He ties fake spider webs across the ceiling.

 

Okay, so maybe he’s a little bit of a monster after all.

 

A knock on his classroom’s first snaps him out of his self hatred and if he wasn’t irritated now, he’s definitely going to break glass whenever he gets home.

 

The new music teacher, Ms. Rey Niima, is knocking on his classroom door. Surprisingly, he gets along great with colleagues at the school. They don’t necessarily mingle with him and they get it; he’s quiet, and he likes it like that. Ms. Niima, however, is anything but quiet. She’s the music teacher, for Christ’s sake. Her music classroom is right across his. He’s  _ pretty _ certain somehow his uncle Luke, the principal of the elementary school, arranged for  _ all _ her classes to be in accordance with his prep periods. Their previous encounters have been quick and short, just like how he preferred. So as to why she was trying to hang around his classroom, he had no idea why.

 

“Dr. Solo, we’re starting the annual holiday staff meeting, we’re just waiting on you.”

 

Ben frowns. “What holiday staff meeting?”

 

Rey mirrors his frown. “The only one I’ve been sending flyers out to every classroom for.” Her eyes scan his classroom. “I must’ve sent like fifty to each room, I don't know why..” Her voice trails off, leaving him to follow her gaze, which lands on the class’s trash bin, all her flyers neatly tucked in there. 

 

Ah yes, the annual staff holiday meeting. The one meeting Ben dreaded to go. It was all pointless bullshit faculty would argue over. They would also give out awards based on involvement from the previous year. Poe and his class always won dress up contests, whether it be Halloween, Christmas, etc. Hell, even one year Poe’s class won for best “Kwanza Recognition”. He didn’t need to waste time going to a meeting where his uncle would try to encourage his staff to dress up in order to _motivate_ _the kids._ However, now it was Rey’s turn to lead the charge for Halloween. She seems like the type of person to be eerily obsessed with a stupid holiday like that.

 

She raises her eyebrow at him.  _ Well, fuck me. _ Ben smiles sheepishly at her, but before he can utter an apology, she turns around and motions for him to follow her.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben storms out of the back entrance of the school, ready to throw a fit. Rey is right behind him, trying to catch up with him and hilariously failing to do so.

 

“Ben! Stop! Jesus Christ, you’ve got some long legs, can you hold off for just one second!” She runs into a brick wall, that brick wall being Ben’s chest. Just before she can feel herself getting flustered for quite literally pushing her nose into his chest, she backs off and starts to catch her breath.

 

“Ms. Niima, can you stop trying to force me to dress up tomorrow? I don’t see the relevance.”

 

Rey’s had enough to time to catch her breath and opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted again by Ben. 

 

“Isn’t Halloween just for the kids? I mean, it’s a little ridiculous, no? I haven’t done it the last few years, and I will certainly not do it this year.” He turns to walk away, scoffing at her as he heads to his car.

 

“Ben!” She shouts after him. “Jesus, c’mon we need all staff involved! Halloween is a great holiday! It’s fun and some kids need fun in their classrooms! 

Ben turns around and eyes her incredulously. “They hardly listen to us due to their age, and you want to throw me in a costume and think they’ll take me seriously tomorrow? No, thanks.” 

 

Rey scoffs against his back. “Really, that’s your excuse? You do realize all the kids in your classroom are terrified of you, right? Maybe with a costume on they’ll actually like you some more.” She gasps, and puts her hands over her mouth, eyes wide in shock that she actually muttered that.

 

A look of bewilderment and...is that amusement she sees? crosses his face and his tone turns more icy than she’s ever heard it been before. 

 

“You want to repeat that again, Ms. Niima?” He lowers his face to hers and  _ goddamn _ , Rey isn’t sure if she’s flustered because of what she said, or because of how  _ deep _ his voice got. Before she embarrassed herself any further, Rey straightens herself out and meets his stare. 

 

“Don’t be rude, Ben. You’ll ruin tomorrow for your class. Every other teacher in the school is dressing up, hell, even your uncle is going to come dressed up! Don’t be the odd one out.”

 

Ben lets out a cold and humorless laugh. “As if that’s anything to worry about in  _ fucking _ teaching 2nd grade. Quit worry about lecturing on how to handle my classroom, at least I’m a fucking real teacher.” He spits the final venom in his words, and before he can get in his car and leave, the last thing he sees is Rey’s hurt face and her form heading back towards the school. 

* * *

  
  


He’s about halfway home before he realizes he left his phone in his classroom, not grabbing it before his dramatic facedown against Rey. He huffs and puffs, only to turn around in defeat. Surely, the janitors should still be inside to let him in, right? He glances at his dashboard.  _ 6:05.  _ Surely, they must be.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck me.” 

 

Ben thumps his head against the doors of the school. No one is coming to the doors to open them up. He looked at the parking lot and sees one sole car, and figured the person must be in a classroom far away. He’s about to turn around and head into his car again, when he hears the creak of the doors and sees Rey looking at him in confusion. Not really knowing what he’s doing, he rushes into her before she step outside and lock the both of them out. 

 

His plan worked about only 70% because they do end up inside, but his massive form collides with her petite body, and they end up on the ground. They’re laying on the ground, uttering curses out loud, and then trying to get back up when he notices that there’s pink all over Rey.  _ Lots _ of pink. 

 

“Ms. Niima...you’re a ballerina.” He states matter-of-factly.

 

Rey tries to control the flare of heat threatening to splotch her cheeks, opting to roll her eyes at him instead. “Oh, sod off. Why were you banging like a mad man on the doors? I was in the middle of changing and it scared the hell of out me.”

 

Ben clears his throat, trying to throw away the imagine of Rey changing clothes, avoiding her eyes. If she notices the red heat on his cheeks, he can blame it on the frigid cold that is October. “I left my phone in the classroom.” His eyes search her frame.

 

Well, fuck. She looks downright adorable.

 

The pink tutu is contrasted against her black leggings and peach ballerina shoes. Her black leotard has a pink halo effect to it, and her hair is tied up in three buns, pink ribbon lacing through all of them. Normally, Rey is sans makeup, setting for only lipstick. But instead, he notices the faintest trace of eyeliner and mascara, and rosy cheeks. 

 

He also notices a pink shadow around her eyes. Except, it’s not makeup. The shadow is too reddish in color, and seems like the type of pink you develop after crying--

 

He winces and feels heart shatter in pieces when he realizes that he actually made Rey cry. He imagines kicking himself in the balls over and over again.

 

“Rey...I’m so sorry.” His tone lowers and he comes closer to her, cupping her chin in his hand. Rey’s eyes are wide and though they don’t display fear, they are wary. 

 

Rey’s voice is barely above a whisper. “That’s the first time you’ve called me by my first name.”

 

Ben frowns, and realizing how creepy he is for touching his colleague's face, he lets go of her face, instantly missing the feel of her skin against his hand. He clears his throat once again.

 

Rey lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Ben, it’s really not that big of a deal. We both said some mean things to each other.”

 

Ben’s frown deepens even further. “You only stated facts. I was a dick about something stupid. Forgive me for offending you.”

 

Rey smiles, although it doesn’t quite reaches her eyes. “Sounds like we’re good.” They stare at each for what seems like an eternity’s end, until she looks away, ushering him into his room so he can retrieve his phone. He does so when she walks away to cross the hall into her music room, and gets her coat and bag.

* * *

 

Ben hears a door close and both him and Rey are in the hallway once again. Ben eyes her closely, and before he can try and make things more awkward, she clears her throat, robbing Ben of any chance to apologize again.

 

Rey steps forward timidly. “Well, I gotta get going.” She motions to her ballerina outfit, and laughs a small laugh. “The kids are going to get angry if I show up late.”

 

Ben’s eyebrows shoot upwards in surprise. “Oh, I didn’t realize you had kids.” He sees Rey flush a deep red, and she begins to laugh in earnest. 

 

“Oh, I don’t have  _ actual _ kids. I mean I’m not married. I mean I wish I was, but I’m not in a rush you know? I mean I don’t even have a boyfriend but you never know how it can happen, right? I mean, it's not like you can’t have kids and be single. It’s not taboo-”

 

“Rey.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You’re babbling.”

 

“Right.” She clears her throat. Whatever happened to the Rey that was cussing him out just a few moments ago? “The kids I’m seeing are part of an orphanage. I’ve taken them trick-or-treating for the past four years. When I was still in London, I’ve done the same thing since I turned 16.” She smiles a sad smile. “Well, I gotta go. You should go too, it’s getting late.”

 

Ben stands there, nodding, trying to understand what she just revealed to him. “Yeah, you’re right. Have a good night, Rey.” She waves goodbye to him and starts for the door. Three seconds later, he rushes after her.

 

“Rey!”

 

She halts and turns around, letting the door close before she fully opened it. She waits for him to catch up to her.

 

“You said 16.”

 

She frowns. “Yes I did. What’s wrong with what I said?”

 

Ben steps closer, face solemn as ever. “You were an orphan. I never knew.” 

 

Rey’s face grows in alarm, and she begins to stammer. “I-I never said that to anyone, who told you?”

 

“You said 16. That was when you began to take the other kids to trick-or-treat by yourself right?” She nods. “This whole thing. The meeting. The holiday, the dress up...this means a lot to you, doesn’t it?” She nods again, another sad smile posted on her face.

 

Ben stoops down, and hugs her tightly. She freezes at first, and he’s getting scared he’s for sure going to be threatened with a lawsuit tomorrow morning, when he feels a pair of arms too small to hug his entire frame wrap around his shoulders. He places his face in hair, careful not to ruin her buns. He muffles into her hair, “I’m sorry I’m such a dick. I didn’t realize how much this meant to you.”

 

She laughs a light laugh, and Ben decides he never wants to hear anything else in life but that.

 

“It’s okay, really. It’s stupid. It’s just Halloween.” She pats his back, signaling the end of the hug. They straighten out again, and she touches his bicep lightly. “Thanks for the apology. We’re good now, Ben.” Another smile, but a happy one now. “Now I must get going, these kids are ruthless without their candy.” Ben chuckles, and lets her go. Once she’s out the doors, he takes out his phone and calls the one person he  _ never _ calls before Halloween.

 

“Hey, kid. What’s shakin, bacon?” 

 

Ben rolls his eyes. 

 

“Hey, dad. Listen, I need a favor. And you better not ask why.”

 

* * *

 

Rose is at Ben’s house about an hour later, eyes glimmering with mischief and loads of questions. She’s perched on his bed, sneakily sending their father pictures of what’s happening before her eyes. Ben is constantly glaring at her through his mirror as he’s adjusting his jacket. 

 

After a few adjustments, he turns around with open arms. “Well? How does it look?”

 

Rose stares at him for a bit and then busts out laughing, an actual  _ hysterical _ laugh. Ben throws off the jacket in annoyance and begins to stalk out of the room. Rose follows him, trying to control the guffaws coming out of her mouth. “Wait, Ben!” Another laugh. “It doesn’t mean it looks bad!” Another laugh and now they’re both in the living room, Rose holding herself upright against his couch. 

 

Ben just stands there, arms crossed against his chest, until she finally calms down. 

 

“Are you done?”

 

Rose blows out a final laugh, wiping underneath her eyes, grabbing the smeared eyeliner that occurred as a result of her laughter. She takes another look at him.

 

And loses it all over again.

 

“Ugh, this is stupid.” Ben goes to his room and slams his bedroom door.

* * *

 

The bell signaling the start of class echoes across the empty hallway. Ben is grateful his first period is one of his prep periods. He rushes to his classroom, grateful Rey has her door shut as his 2nd graders are starting their banging on drums. He shuts his door, turns on his lights, and gets to work.

 

* * *

 

“So...any questions?”

 

The class is silent. 

 

“Uhm. Is that yes or no?”

 

Silence.

 

Time for change of tactics.

 

“Class!” His voice booms throughout the room. “Any questions?”

 

All hands raise up. That’ll do it.

 

“Dr. Solo...why are you dressed up? You’ve never dressed up before.” His smartest girl in the class, Callie, tells him as a matter of fact. 

 

“Yes Callie, I am aware of that fact.”

 

“So why now? And why are we going to Ms. Niima’s class after we were just there?”

 

Okay, so she’s too smart.

 

“Listen, guys. I said something...not nice to Ms. Niima yesterday.” The class starts booing him, actually  _ fucking booing him _ . “Okay, okay calm down, I deserve that but I’m still your teacher. Remember last week when we learned about forgiveness? Well, this is gonna help Ms. Niima forgive Dr. Solo.” He smiles weakly, hoping to earn their favor.

 

His class eyes him suspiciously, and he’s almost certain they’re finally getting their revenge at him, since he’s at the mercy of 15 seven and eight-year-olds.  _ I should’ve given them more recess time, dammit.  _

 

Suddenly, his kids start giggling at him, actually  _ fucking _ giggling at him. He’s about to shout again, yell, anything to get them to stop laughing at him, when they surround him and give him a group hug.

 

“We’ll help, Dr. Solo!”

 

He blames the wetness in his eyes on the frigid October air.

 

* * *

 

The opening of her classroom door startles Rey of her reverie.

 

Dr. Solo’s class, the one she just returned about 20 minutes ago, starts lining up in a straight line, faces mischievous as ever. 

 

“Hey guys! Uh, what’s going on? Is Dr. Solo not there in the classroom?”

 

Silence.

 

She eyes Callie, the first student in line, and looks at her expectantly to help explain what’s going on. Instead, the little 2nd grader goes up and hands her an orange folded paper card. Rey grabs the card and opens it. Inside, there’s a drawing of Rey in crayola, wearing cat ears and holding candy. Rey looks up again and sees Timothy, the second student in line hand her a black paper card, this time the drawing being in white crayola. It’s of Rey as a ghost, holding a piano, while she’s singing “boo!”.

 

One by one, she receives card after card, candy bag after candy bag, too stunned and confused to say anything but collect the cards. Until she notices an older, male, adult hand give her a pink paper card. She timidly opens it, and inside is a drawing of Rey in her ballerina costume, the exact same one she’s wearing at the moment. Next to ballerina Rey is a male figure...dressed as Indiana Jones? She furrows her brow, not quite following what’s happening. She turns to look up and gapes her mouth open.

 

Ben Solo stands before her, in an Indiana Jones costume. Hat, whip, everything precisely mimicking Indiana Jones. What’s even weirder? Ben has a huge smile plastered on his face. 

 

“Happy Halloween, Ms. Niima.”

 

Rey laughs, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. She stands up to hug Ben, and the kids join in on the fun, laughing and cheering. 

 

* * *

 

Ben is cleaning up all the silly string that he put on his desk at the end of the day.  _ Bad fucking idea _ , he thinks as he realizes the silly string is sticking to the wood. He groans but is interrupted by a knocking on his door.

He turns around and sees Rey in her ballerina costume again, and he swears his heart makes a  _ whoosh _ sound.

 

“Rey.” He breathes.  _ Fucking creep _ , he cringes at how sultry he said her name. “I mean, hey Rey. What’s up?”

 

She leans against his door, and giggles. She eyes his desk, and comes over to him and starts picking at the silly string with her much longer nails. “This stuff is quite hard to get off, I would just throw the whole desk away.” She laughs again. Ben laughs too, but it's more of a nervous sound because having Rey near his desk is making him think thoughts he should  _ not _ be having inside his 2nd grade classroom. 

 

Once their laughter dies off, Rey stops her picking and gets serious with him. “Ben, that was so sweet what you did. You didn’t have to include your whole class, but you did.” 

 

Ben smirks. “Well, I’d figured you’d have to forgive me in front of the kids.” Rey lets out a snort. “Although, I think dressing up as my dad’s iconic character should be enough. No?” They laugh together again. Rey pretends to be in deep thought, tapping her finger against her chin. The ghost of her skin is enough to make Ben step closer to her. 

 

“Well,” she starts off, “I think the costume and kids might not be enough.” She smiles deviously, and steps off to his side, and brings her arms apart and slams her hands together, and yells “And….action!”

 

Ben looks at her like she grew three heads. “You’re fucking with me, right?” A raise of her eyebrows lets him know that  _ no, she is not _ . He works his jaw, sighs in annoyance and begins to scramble around the class, pretending he’s his father trying to escape the temple, like in  _ Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark.  _ He loses his footing while jumping off of one of his student’s desk, and lands on the ground with a grunt.

 

Rey, meanwhile, is laughing hysterically and goes to help him up from the floor. The ridiculousness of the past day catches up with both of them and they both fall to the ground again, laughter ricocheting off the walls. They’re on their backs again on the floor once their laughter fades.

 

Ben turns his head to look at her, and she follows his action. 

 

“Trick-or-treat?” he asks her quietly.

 

She smiles back at him. “I think we’re too old for that, but I would love some coffee.”

 

He returns the smile, and helps her off the ground. They grab their stuff and head out of his classroom, but she stops him. She reaches around his waist and for a split second, Ben is  _ more _ than ready to kiss this beautiful ballerina, but she only grabs his whip and sets it on the table. “You might not want to bring that with you, people would laugh at you.”, she says with humor.

 

He mutters, “Lately that’s what everyone’s been doing.”

 

They turn off his classroom lights and are about to head out the door, until Rey grabs him by the jacket, and pushes him against herself. His hands automatically go to her waist and she reaches up until her lips are by his ear. She whispers, “I mean you can still take it with you, we might need it later.” She smirks at him and lands back on her heels, exits the classroom, and leaves a stunned Ben behind. 

 

After three seconds of shock, he quickly grabs out his phone and texts a quick message to his father. 

 

_ God bless you, Dad.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my crack fic.
> 
> Also, thanks to Adam Driver who inspired this prompt with his rant on Halloween.
> 
> Im not sure when I'm going to update Colosseum, but it should be soon!


End file.
